


The Way He Holds Me

by ShippingShips



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Doctor John Watson, Fanfiction, Fluff, Lemons, M/M, Sex, Sherlock - Freeform, Smut, mature - Freeform, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingShips/pseuds/ShippingShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wakes up to find himself being spooned by John, and one thing leads to another....<br/>Warning: Contains smut and cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way He Holds Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've never written a smutty fanfic, but because I love you readers and a lot of you have been requesting it all over the Internet, here ya go! Any comments are like your John to my Sherlock...okay that didn't really work but you know what I mean ;) happy reading!

Sherlock lay there in his bed, wide awake, listening to the gentle breaths being exhaled from his flatmate behind him, which tickled the back of his neck by his hairline.  
John's hand was loosely draped over Sherlock's waist, his head tucked comfortably into the crook of the detective's neck, lips brushing gently against his marble white skin.  
Usually, Sherlock didn't find amusement in staying still for a long period of time - but this time he had John, who was tightly wrapped around him. As if he were protecting him from all the evils of the world.  
Carefully, Sherlock shifted his position and rolled over to face John, who's head had now come to be rested on Sherlock's chest.  
Their hips were slotted perfectly together, and Sherlock felt his cheeks flush pink, but only slightly.  
John let out an exhausted sigh, still deep in a dreamless snooze.

Sherlock slowly lifted his right hand, tracing the sleeping man's lips, before closing the few inches of space between their faces and pressing his soft lips with his delicate cupid's bow directly onto John's mouth.  
The doctor's eyelids fluttered open upon the gentle contact of Sherlock's lips, and, with butterflies flying in his stomach, returned the kiss.

Eventually, Sherlock pulled back, eyes locked on John, and smiled.  
"Good morning, John." His voice was barely that above a whisper, his words only for John's ears.

John smiled, and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "Good morning, thank you for the wake up call."  
Sherlock studied his lovers' face, searching for any sign of annoyance of sarcasm - but John appeared to be rather pleased with the fact that he had just been kissed.

Sherlock, deciding he wanted a little bit more of John, pushed forwards and locked his lips with his doctor, who by now was fully awake and enjoying every second of Sherlock's company.

John's hands grasped hold of Sherlock's hips, and brought their bodies close together. Sherlock let out a moan of pleasure at feeling John's hands on his hips, and shifted his weight so that he was now positioned directly on top of John.  
Their jaws ached longingly as their tongues explored each other's mouths, the kiss deepening with passion.

Sherlock felt himself stiffen against John, a flush gradually forming in his cheeks like he had earlier when he had woken with himself and John spooning.

John's lips twitched into a smile when he realised that Sherlock was embarrassed about himself, and teasingly bumped their hips together, which resulted in the tips of Sherlock's ears going bright red as he stiffened even more.

John pulled the duvet covers over Sherlock's back, and kissed him harder.

Sherlock, after recovering from his embarrassment, slipped his hand down to the top of John's pyjama bottoms and hooked his finger underneath the elastic. John shivered, kissing Sherlock's neck in an area that the detective found pleasingly sensitive.  
Sherlock continued to tug at the elastic on John's bottoms, brushing his fingers against John's groin as he loosened them.

By now, John was positively desperate for Sherlock, and was more than glad when Sherlock undid his pyjamas for him.  
Returning the favour, John tugged at the waistband of Sherlock's pyjamas and pushed them off of the bed and onto the floor.

Both men were now completely naked, and longing for the other.

Sherlock gave John's lips a final kiss before crawling further under the bed, not breaking eye contact with his doctor.  
"I'm going to make you beg for mercy. Twice." Sherlock's husky voice said seductively, reciting Irene Adler's words as he placed his hands at the top of John's thighs, and lowered his head down to his prick.

* * * * * * * *

Sherlock's relationship with John had always been something more than just a simple friendship - they had known that since the very day that they had met. They just chose not to mention it to the other in fear of breaking the strong friendship that they possessed.

Although, even though almost everyone at Scotland Yard had placed bets on whether or not the two men were sleeping together, Sherlock had never actually thought that John would literally be sleeping with him. Not originally.

When he had first laid his eyes on John that morning in the autopsy room, the ex soldier with the limp and the walking stick, he had thought nothing special of him. Sure, he was fairly attractive - but he wasn't anything special to Sherlock. Not originally.

Not like he is to him now.

* * * * * * * *  
Sherlock's eyes glistened with mischief as he played with John, teasing him the way John had teased him earlier by grinding their hips together.  
John's lips were parted as he smiled down at Sherlock, sweat building up on his forehead as the detective worked his way around John's cock, with hands steadily holding the top of his thighs.  
Both men were taking regular, quick, deep breaths; prolonging their fun for as long as humanly possible.

When John came, Sherlock was the first to reach out for a nearby cloth, cleaning up the slick mess which was mainly over him.  
Kissing the top of John's prick, Sherlock's grey eyes stared up at John's blue ones.  
Grinning, Sherlock crawled back to the top of the bed, chucking the cloth on the floor.  
"Have we got any plans, today?" he asked, his Cheshire Cat grin spread goofily across his face.

"I don't think so." John cracked a smile, "what do you want to do?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you liked it :) if you want to see another chapter, more fics like this or you want any particular fanfic being written (doesn't have to be Sherlock...although I do have a soft spot for a bit of Johnlock...) then please leave it in the comments! I can't wait to hear what you have to say, and I love reading your feedback!  
> Lots of love,  
> ~ShippingShips


End file.
